Pretence
by alidians-can-never-love-humans
Summary: Tamaki has decided to add a new host. A new transfer student named Kazuma Yuya. Who is the new host?
1. a new boy

Well... I shall now do the usuals...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran but I do own the characters I have made up from the figment of my imagination.

And also I would like people to review... As my friend said, "I think that's the only reassurance authors get that people really are reading their work,"

* * *

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"They said he looks really handsome!"

"Really? He's in my class!"

"I envy you! He's really cute!"

All the girls in Ouran seemed to be talking about one topic, the new transfer student. Of course with such a big fuss as this Tamaki decided to investigate. Which of course led to another big fuss, most of the girls in Ouran were crowding around the group asking what they were doing.

"Tamaki-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Kyaa! The whole host club!"

"Hani-senpai!"

"We drew too much attention to ourselves," Haruhi sighed.

"Kazuma-san!" a girl's voice was suddenly heard.

"It's the new transfer student!" another girl said.

Everyone looked as a boy who looked around the age of 15 passed them. He had short black hair that framed his small face well and suited his pale complexion. His seemingly perfect brown eyes were hidden behind glasses and as he looked at the crowd he smiled at them.

"Ah! He's so handsome!" a girl whispered as he was out of earshot.

"I have decided to make that boy a part of the host club!" Tamaki announced.

All the girls started screaming and gushing that it took the school bell to stop the chaos.

"A new host eh?" chuckled Kyouya.

"This is interesting," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"He doesn't know what he's getting into," Haruhi sighed.

"A new host! Isn't that fun?" smiled Honey-senpai.

"But first we must find out who he is… Kyouya?" Tamaki turned to Kyouya.

"Kazuma Yuya, in class 1-B. His grades are very impressive and he's the heir of a computer company in America." Kyouya said as he opened his black portfolio.

"Hmm…"

After classes…

"Kazuma-san!" girls were waving and staring at the new transfer student.

He walked all the way to the back of the school not knowing that the Host Club was following him. They spied as he sat down under a tree and started to read a book.

"Remember your positions!" Tamaki said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before pushing Tamaki out of their hiding place.

"Go!" they said as they pushed him out.

"Eh?!?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he fell down.

The noise made Kazuma Yuya look up from his book.

"You have been presented with a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Tamaki started when he was so rudely interrupted by Kazuma Yuya.

"I didn't know there were business men in this school," muttered Kazuma as he went back to reading his book.

Tamaki heard the twins laughing in the background.

"Listen! We are offering you a brilliant role as part of the Host Club," Tamaki went on with his speech about rich handsome men offering their time for women.

The aforementioned Host Club were looking at Kazuma who was already asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" Honey-senpai asked.

"That seems a bit rude though," Haruhi said.

"He fell asleep before the lord got to half of his speech," Hikaru said as he poked Kazuma's arm.

"…So what do you say, fortunate one?" Tamaki asked as he looked at Kazuma who woke up.

"I don't want to," with that Kazuma closed his book and left.

Tamaki started to sulk in the corner like his usual self as the twins laughed in amusement.

"Hmm…" Kyouya smirked as he shifted his glasses.

'This will get interesting,' he thought to himself.

end of chapter.

thank you for reading... now if you would... please review..


	2. blackmail and kidnappings

Second chapter... Please Review!! it's the only reassurance we get someone actually reads this stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran smile

* * *

"He declined?!" Tamaki was still in shock.

"Why is he so surprised?" Haruhi asked no one in particular.

"Because he's dense," Kaoru answered.

"That was a rhetorical question," Haruhi sighed.

"We know," the twins said in chorus.

Haruhi sighed not knowing what to do. The host club retreated to the music room after the blatant refusal of the new student.

"We must have Kazuma as our new host!" Tamaki kept on saying like a mantra.

"But Kaa-chan rejected us already!" Honey-senpai said as he took a bite from a cake.

Everyone looked at him as he used the nickname with ease.

"Eh?" Honey-senpai tilted his head to the side and the normal flowers popped out dancing around his face.

"Aha! I have a plan!" Tamaki exclaimed enthusiastically (although I can't say the same for the others).

The next day…

"Kaa-chan!"

Kazuma turned around hesitantly after being called with an unfamiliar nickname. Honey-senpai was smiling at him with a big pink bunny in hand.

"Kaa-chan, let's have tea together! There are thousands and thousands (at this point Honey-senpai was making exaggerated actions) of cakes!"

"…" Kazuma didn't know what to make of the invitation.

"Come on!" Honey grabbed his hand and was about to lead him to the host club's headquarters.

"Wait! Senpai!" Kazuma objected as he was pulled to the third music room.

As Honey-senpai opened the door leading to the room, Kazuma found out that Honey had no intention of exaggerating. There really seemed to be thousands of cakes and sweets piled up on each other. If it weren't for Tamaki and the rest of the host club hiding in the shadow of a mountain of cakes, the outcome of this plan may have been different… or not.

"I don't like sweets," he said as he left the room.

"It didn't work…" Honey-senpai said as he looked out the door.

"The lord's plan has failed yet again," the twins teased. The aforementioned boy was sulking in a corner when Kazuma came back.

"Have you changed your mind?" Tamaki smiled at the boy who just came in.

"No," Kazuma said as he picked up a pen on the floor and walked out. "Dropped it," he said in a matter of fact way just before he closed the door. So then Tamaki went back to sulking and the twins resumed their teasing.

The next day… (AN: I really am lazy to modify this)

Kazuma had just finished his last class and was about to go when suddenly Honey and Mori showed up in the door way.

"…" Kazuma had no idea how to react, or rather didn't have enough time to. Honey and Mori had already taken him and zoomed up to the third music room. While the girls who were about to talk to Kazuma were surprised and thought they had just witnessed a kidnapping (though it really was one…).

"Kazuma-san!" Tamaki called with authority.

Kazuma was seated in a chair, bound by ropes and an annoying light swaying sideways. Similar to the confession scenes people see in movies.

"What is this?" asked Kazuma rather calmly.

"You must become a host before we can release you," Tamaki said rather smugly.

"Another of your well-designed plans?" the prisoner said sarcastically.

"Yes," Tamaki smiled flattered. Either he didn't sense the sarcastic tone or he just ignored it but most say it was the former.

"I'm willing to stay here until you've run out of patience," Kazuma smiled (of course this isn't the normal friendly smile).

"Or you can just agree to being a host," Kyouya said.

"Or I can just get out of here," Kazuma said as he untied the ropes easily.

"It's not that easy," Kyouya smirked as he held up the keys to the door.

"Shouldn't the keyhole be in the other side of the door?" Kazuma asked in confusion.

"We never underestimate an opponent," Kyouya said composedly

"Damnit," Kazuma cursed under his breath.

Everyone watched anxiously, waiting for Kazuma's answer. Kazuma muttered something no one could hear and everyone except Kyouya and Mori strained to hear.

"I'm afraid we didn't hear you," Kyouya smirked.

Kazuma was about to reconsider his choice, the shadowy aura of Kyouya was starting to get to him. But then again what much of a choice is there?

"Alright…I agree to be a host. Just let me out," he sighed.

End.


	3. pretty boy type

And I dedicate this new chapter to those who were eagerly awaiting for it...

must i have to do this everytime? disclaimer: i do not own ouran.

oh and please review...please? please?

* * *

Kazuma sighed as the bell rang, it signaled the end of classes and the start of his life as the new host. But with all the girls watching him, it wasn't exactly the start of his life as a host. He picked up his bag and walked through the corridor. Of course he wasn't gonna give up that quickly, he had a small plan (not exactly complex) to excuse himself from the club even for just a small time.

"Hey," a voice brought his attention back.

"Eh?" he asked in confusion.

Haruhi laughed lightly as she caught the new and popular host off guard.

"You seem distracted," Haruhi said as she walked with him down the hallway.

Kazuma looked at Haruhi and said, "You seem like a decent person. Why you joined that ridiculous club?"

"At first they're annoying and arrogant (at this point Tamaki started sneezing) but once you get to know all of them, it's like you're part of a family." Haruhi thought out loud and at this point Kazuma didn't know whether Fujioka (is that the right spelling?) was talking to him or not.

"Well I better get going," Kazuma smiled.

"Eh?" Haruhi looked at him.

"I'm skipping out on the first half hour of club," Kazuma smiled as he ran out the entrance of the school (As I said not exactly complex). And before Haruhi could protest Kazuma was out the door.

"That's a pretty cheap trick," Haruhi sighed.

"It certainly is," Kyouya's voice came from the shadows.

"Kyouya!" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise while Kyouya disappeared back to the shadows writing in the infamous black notebook.

Kazuma was walking around aimlessly near the parking lot and didn't notice a man of about twenty enter the gates of Ouran. The guy had light brown hair tied in a ponytail and had sunglasses on. He seemed very cool and the type of person you wouldn't want to disturb. As he saw Kazuma he took off his glasses to show his blue eyes that blatantly showed he was a foreigner.

"Yuya!" he called out and almost the entire female population that was at the scene were surprised by the first name basis.

Kazuma looked towards him and a hint of surprise and terror marred his face. The man smiled and waved cheerfully before jogging towards Kazuma.

"What's with this appearance?" the older man asked as he took Kazuma's glasses.

"What's wrong with it?" Kazuma asked with a slight tone of irritation.

"Nothing," he smiled at Kazuma as he broke the pair of glasses into two.

"You better buy me new ones," Kazuma was unusually calm about this.

"Well I expected you would do something like this so I already did," and with that said the older man whose name is Rin (I don't want to keep calling him the older man) took out a new pair of glasses from his pocket.

"Put it on!" Rin cheered.

"What's wrong with the last pair of glasses I had anyway?" Kazuma asked as he observed the new.

"They made you look boyish," he answered.

"In case you haven't noticed I am a boy," Kazuma retorted irritated.

"Yes I realized that before your parents did," Rin chuckled. A passerby could swear that she could see Kazuma's vein throbbing.

"Now if you don't mind, _uncle_. Please leave." Kazuma said the word 'uncle' with such distaste.

"Oh come on Yu-chan, I wanna see Ouran. Give me a tour!" Rin pleaded to his nephew.

"No," was Kazuma's firm and final reply. "And don't call me Yu-chan!"

Rin ruffled Kazuma's hair and smiled, "there! Now you look like a girl!"

By this time the Host Club had seen through Kazuma's trick with the help of Kyouya and Haruhi of course and was now on the search for the missing host. They found him with an older man and a new pair of glasses and they could see Kazuma wasn't very happy.

"Kazuma! You skipped the first shift!" Tamaki scolded Kazuma.

Once they got close enough to see Kazuma's face everyone just stared in shock. Even a small hint of surprise grazed Kyouya's eyes but of course the glasses hid everything.

"Kazuma?" Tamaki broke the silence and received a glare from Kazuma.

"Don't you dare say a word," he said with an icy look that sent a message to everyone that whoever disobeyed him would die an immediate death.

But of course Tamaki took no notice of it, "Aha! I have a perfect idea for Kazuma's type!" he announced. Everyone in the crowd (which just gathered and was becoming to look more like the whole country's population) looked at Tamaki with anxious eyes.

Tamaki stood on a platform (which appeared out of nowhere) "Everyone we shall introduce ourselves yet again the Loli-shota type," Honey-senpai smiled and waved. "the wild type," Mori didn't bother to do anything. "little devil type," the Hitachiin twins did another of their short 'acts'. "the natural type," Haruhi smiled. "the cool type," Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "the prince type," Tamaki posed.

"And the new addition to our Host club, (Tamaki paused for effect) the pretty boy type!" All the girls applauded and cheered loudly.

Kazuma sighed, "there goes my normal life."

Haruhi laughed as she heard what Kazuma said.

End of chapter.


	4. light bulbs

I would've updated sooner if my uncle didn't give me 5 essays to write and not to mention a 30 item homework on calculus.

* * *

Just before classes Kazuma was on the way to his classroom and all the girls he passed by would either wave, smile or faint. The waves and smiles were okay but whenever a girl would faint a surprised look would cross his face and he'd rush to her aid like a real gentleman.

"Talk about culture shock," he sighed to himself after bringing a girl to the clinic.

"Kaa-chan!" Honey-senpai waved at him as he passed by.

"I'll never get used to that nickname," he muttered rather darkly.

The bell rang which made everyone rush to their classrooms in stampede style of course; leaving a rather disoriented Kazuma in the middle of the hallway.

"You're late Kazuma-san!" the teacher scolded him as he walked in.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically. A blush crossed the teacher's face as she said, "I'll let you off this time," and she went back to writing on the board.

"Can I borrow your notes?" Kazuma asked his seatmate as he sat down.

"Here!" she quickly gave her notebook to Kazuma with a big smile.

"Thank you," he smiled back at her which of course resulted to the girl gushing wildly. Kazuma stared at her unsure what to do but decided to just copy the notes as quickly as possible.

A couple of hours after… the bell rang yet again (this bell really is getting popular) signaling the end of classes for the day. Kazuma after his experience in the hallway made sure that half the school's population was out before he risked stepping into the corridor.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, appeared on each side. "How was your day?" Kaoru asked while Hikaru said, "You must be experiencing culture shock by now."

Kazuma sighed as the peace was disrupted by the two intruders, "what are you doing here?"

"We were to make sure you wouldn't try to escape like last time," they said in unison.

"I won't,"

"You might,"

"I don't have any plan to," Kazuma argued, he was getting irritated at how the twins would say things in chorus.

"Are we annoying you?" they smirked.

Kazuma opened his mouth to answer when Tamaki popped up along with Honey and Mori, "There he is!"

"What now?" Kazuma glared at Tamaki.

"Eh? What's going on here?" Haruhi's voice came up.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled as he was about to hug her but she stepped to the right which resulted into Tamaki hugging nothing but air. Suddenly a realization dawned the Host Club, Kazuma had yet to find out that Haruhi is actually a girl.

An unlit light bulb was added to the six lit light bulbs…

The whole group excluded Kazuma Yuya and started talking amongst themselves. He wouldn't have been bothered by this, if it weren't for the fact that they were either pointing at him and snickering or giving him a weird look.

Kyouya on the other hand was in the Music Room with more than 50 girls asking for the hosts. He calmly talked to them asking them to be patient while plotting a plan to kill the rest of the Host club for leaving him to take care of all the girls. So when Tamaki entered the room with the Host club Kyouya sent them a glare which made them turn back around to go outside.

"Hold it right there!" Kyouya's demanding voice echoed through the silent room.

"W-we could explain," smiled Tamaki nervously trying his best to avoid Kyouya's deathly glare.

"Go ahead then," the tone of Kyouya's voice gave a challenge to everyone in the room.

Kazuma stepped forward, "they made sure I would go here without delay."

Kyouya looked at him and smirked, "I do remember asking the twins to make sure of that. But the whole Host club decided to stray from their job." He glared at the rest of the Host club.

"We told you," the twins shrugged as they again appeared on each side of Kazuma.

"Stop doing that," Kazuma glared at them.

"Have we struck a nerve?" they chuckled.

"But Kazuma still doesn't know about Haruhi!" Tamaki finally found an excuse which of course was not valid.

"He does," Kyouya smirked.

"Eh?" Tamaki, the twins and Honey-senpai had confused looks on their faces.

"But his light bulb isn't on!" Tamaki pointed at the aforementioned object.

"Ah!" Honey-senpai walked to the light bulb and started to turn it around and it lit up.

"Eh?" this time Tamaki was the only one confused.

"It just wasn't screwed on properly," a girl boldly said.

"So that's all it was," the twins chorused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tamaki asked (complete with dramatic background).

"No one asked," came Kazuma's short reply.

"How did you know?" Haruhi asked.

"I just did. The first time I saw you I already knew you were a girl," explained Kazuma nonchalantly.

"The new host has been keeping secrets," the twins chorused patting Kazuma's head.

"Stay away from me!" Kazuma tried to run from the two.

End.

Well I hope this was as good as the first few chapters. I think I didn't do that good in this chapter. Please review so I can improve. Thank you.


	5. broken melody

Sorry for the long wait. . . They made me take mock ACT and SAT exams. It was hell! So here you go. Please review.

* * *

The door to the third music room opened letting in a recently added member of the Ouran Host Club. 

"Kaa-chan!" Honey-senpai waved while eating a piece of strawberry shortcake. "Do you want some?"

"I don't like sweets that much," Kazuma said. He was starting to get used to the abnormalities the club had to offer, and nicknames were included on the list.

"Eh? Kaa-chan is already here?" the twins chorused.

"Who said you can call me that nickname?!" Kazuma said obviously irritated.

"Yu-chan!" Rin waved cheerfully, he was seated on the same table as Kyouya.

"And why is he here?!" Kazuma glared at Rin, who just smiled at him.

"Is it so bad to visit?" Rin pouted.

Kazuma just sighed as he dropped his bags on a chair and sat down on the couch. A girl approached him.

"K-Kazuma-san?" she said shyly trying to get his attention.

Kazuma stood up gracefully, "what can I do for you?" he smiled.

"There goes the pretty boy type," Rin chuckled.

"Well I heard that you could play the violin. . . is that true?" the girl blushed.

Rin instantly looked at Kazuma with sharp eyes, and Kyouya did not fail to notice this.

"I used to play. . . but I don't think I can play as well anymore," Kazuma smiled regretfully.

"Can you try? I really want to hear you play," the girl insisted.

"But I don't have my violin,"

"This is the music room," Tamaki piped in as he took a violin case from somewhere.

Rin tensed as Kazuma positioned the violin at the edge of his jaw.

"Yuya-" Rin was about to call out but stopped himself as a sweet lulling melody filled the room.

All the chatter of hosts and girls stopped and watched as Kazuma played. He weaved a beautiful unfamiliar melody that seemed to entrance everyone. Kyouya's eyes glinted with recognition at the tune. But then the song was stopped abruptly when Kazuma dropped the violin, splinters pierced through his skin.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he bent down to pick up the fragments of the broken violin.

"Yuya," Rin immediately stood up.

"Kazuma-san you're bleeding!" she pointed to his arm.

"Ah!" Kazuma seemed unfocused.

Rin immediately went over to Kazuma making him sit down on a couch as Kyouya took the first aid kit.

Suddenly the air of confusion disappeared and the chattering started again louder this time. Everyone started to crowd around Kazuma asking if he was alright and if he needed anything.

"Kyouya if you don't mind I'll take Kazuma home early," Rin helped Kazuma up.

"Alright," Kyouya agreed as he told the crowd to go back.

After the day's activities and all the girls left to go home the Host Club was still gathered in the third music room.

"What just happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Is Kaa-chan gonna be okay?" Honey-senpai asked worriedly.

"I think he will," Haruhi smiled reassuringly.

"It's not much fun without Kazuma around," Hikaru commented.

"It's not like he left the club yet," Haruhi replied.

"Will he?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I don't think so," Kyouya spoke up.

"We'll see tomorrow," Tamaki sighed looking out the window, watching as dark clouds started to come closer.

End.

I'm sorry this had to be a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys and it's not much either. . Sorry. Anyway please review.


	6. the secret of kazuma's past? not!

Kazuma: walks up to AyamiLee thank you for all your support hands her a blue rose

Kazuma: "I shall do the disclaimer again, my creator does not own Ouran Host Club. Also he is very grateful for those who support this story of his."

* * *

"Is he here?" 

"He's back! There he is!"

Everyone crowded around Kazuma Yuya as he walked in the school entrance.

"Are you okay Kazuma-san?"

"Has your wound healed?"

"Our host has come back," a voice suddenly overpowered the rest.

Everyone stepped back and looked at Tamaki who was smiling at Kazuma with the rest of the Host club at his back.

"We were worried about you Kaa-chan," Honey-senpai said.

Kazuma stepped forward and with a small hint of a smile, "well I'm back now."

"Welcome back," Tamaki's dramatic voice was loud and Kazuma looked a bit irritated.

Haruhi chuckled lightly before patting Kazuma's shoulder. Honey-senpai glomped Kazuma without much warning much to the victim's bewilderment. Mori helped Kazuma pull Honey-senpai away before more harm can be done. Kyouya gave him an encouraging smile before the twins rushed to tease him yet again.

"Stay away from me!" came Kazuma's scream as the twins started poking and teasing him. Everything in the school was back to normal again.

After classes everyone was unwinding in the third music room. Honey-senpai was taking a nap and Kyouya was typing something in the laptop as the twins tried to sneak a peek at the screen. Tamaki on the other hand was getting bored and irritable.

"We can't possibly just sit here and do nothing!" Tamaki whined as he paced around the room. Kazuma who was getting annoyed at Tamaki's pacing, slammed down the magazine he was reading, "Stop pacing around! You're like some caged animal!"

"But I am a caged animal! I'm bored!" Tamaki replied dramatically. Then the twins started pacing around with Tamaki, making Kazuma all the more irritated. Kazuma stood up and was about to stomp off when the door slammed open and Rin-san stepped in proudly.

"Yu-chan!"

Kazuma tried to sneak past Rin but then Tamaki caught him by the back of his jacket.

"I brought cake!" Rin smiled as he dragged Kazuma with Tamaki. Honey-senpai woke up at the last word. The twins peeked at the plastic bag with curiosity.

"Cake?" Honey-senpai smiled at Rin.

"Cheesecake," answered Rin sweetly as he sliced a big piece for Honey-senpai.

"Sankyuu," Honey-senpai smiled as he skipped to the table and ate the cake happily.

"I remember when Yu-chan was a kid. . ." Rin trailed off.

"Ooh. . . Tell us about it!" Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah!" Tamaki seconded the motion. The whole Host Club gathered around Rin and Kazuma was giving Rin the if-you-dare-say-something-stupid-I'll-kill-you look.

"Well when he was a kid, I would take him to the hospital to visit his father. Whenever we'd pass by you'd hear people saying 'what a cute daughter' instead of saying 'what a handsome son'." Laughter erupted from the group and Kazuma was sending death glares to his uncle.

"Also his mother and I would be partners in dressing him up with ruffled dresses much to his annoyance,"

"Rin!" Kazuma's anguished tone was quickly shushed by people around him.

"Not to mention when he went to an all boy school he quickly changed ¾ of the student population to homosexuals or bisexuals all in one day-" at this point Rin was caught off because Tamaki's teddy bear smashed into his face.

"My teddy bear!" Tamaki's anguished voice came up.

"Don't you dare say one more word," Kazuma glared at Rin.

Rin grinned, "Well I guess I did enough for today."

The audience seemed dissatisfied.

"I'll tell you some other time," Rin winked at them.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kazuma exclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

Rin didn't answer instead pranced out of the room with laughing which seemed to mock Kazuma.

"Bye Yu-chan!" Rin's voice echoed through the room from the stairs.

"One day I will kill that guy," Kazuma swore.

Kyouya closed his laptop with a satisfied smirk, "That was very interesting data."

Kazuma paled as he looked at Kyouya.

The twins gave Kazuma a knowing smile and started teasing him again.

"My life has ended," Kazuma groaned miserably.


End file.
